


Broken Lights

by blipblorpsnork



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Broken Hearts, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Prideshipping, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blipblorpsnork/pseuds/blipblorpsnork
Summary: Seto always left after love making. He always had somewhere to be and of course, he couldn’t be seen with a lover on his arm.





	Broken Lights

Soft sheets, sliding across his skin. Soft light, filtering through the blinds. Soft rain, white noise against the window. Soft sighs, soft eyes. No one on the other side to share them with.

He could try to will himself into thinking it was only that business had called his nighttime lover away. He could go so far as to convince himself it wasn’t always going to be this way.

Soft lies.

Seto always left after love making. Sex. Rutting. He always had somewhere to be, and of course, he was a Kaiba. He couldn’t be seen with a lover on his arm. It might damage the company, would certainly hit the papers, be spread across the news. And if Domino and thence the rest of the world discovered he lie with a man…

Soft goodbyes.

It was usually late at night that Atem would open his eyes, patting the bed next to him. It was always cold sheets, cold emptiness that greeted him. Never a warm body with warm smiles. Never warm eyes.

He could try to convince himself that Seto loved him in those dark nights, bathing in moonlight and the cool of the air conditioning across his skin. But he never quite got past convince. He’d come to the realization that he loved Seto long ago. 

“Don’t go breaking my heart,” the song went. But that was just silly. His heart was already broken.

**Author's Note:**

> Spent the entire day yesterday hanging out with a good friend and marathoning Monster High so I haven't gotten any writing done, but I did find this old piece on my hard drive that I managed to save before my laptop shit the bed some good months back! I retyped it and fixed it up a bit, but here's hoping y'all liked this lil flash piece! If you like what I do, consider donating to my Ko-Fi


End file.
